Garment designers and tailors have long struggled with designing garments having a perfect fit. A garment designed to fit a wearer in a first posture typically does not continue to provide the same fit as the wearer moves and extends various parts of the body. This problem is conventionally solved by designing a garment to fit properly when the wearer is in a certain type of position and just accepting that the garment will not fit properly when the wearer assumes other positions. For example, a shirt may be designed with sleeves that terminate at a wearer's wrist or an inch below the wrist when the wearer's arms are by his or her side. When the wearer extends an arm, the wrist of the shirt retreats from the wrist, creating an undesired fit. An alternative solution in this example would be to design the shirt with sleeves that terminate at the wearer's wrist when the wearer's arms are extended. In this alternative, the sleeves no longer terminate at the wearer's wrist when the wearer's arms are not extended and are by his or her side.
Another conventional attempt to improve garment fit involves the use of stretchable fabrics. Stretchable fabrics can be incorporated into gussets, or more drastically, the entire garment can be made from stretchable fabrics. Garments incorporating stretchable fabrics often feel restrictive, can be difficult to fabricate, and are often aesthetically unpleasing. A long-felt need thus exists for garments that provide a proper fit across multiple wearer postures and positions.